The present invention relates to material dispensers. More particularly, the present invention provides for a tube squeezing device that is utilized to receive a tube of material and enable a user to squeeze the material out of the tube in a highly efficient manner, thereby enabling a user to maximize the amount of material able to be dispensed from said tube.
Many people buy lotions, toothpaste, sunscreen, and various other assorted materials in tubes. These tubes are typically one-piece construction with a dispensing end. Where a user squeezes the tube, the material is pushed out through the dispensing end. Initially, this manner of dispensing material does not pose an issue. However, as less and less material remains in the tube, it becomes increasingly harder and harder to squeeze out the material. Users are left trying to wring out the tube, or carefully roll the tube from the bottom in an effort to maximize the amount of material and minimize waste in the form of material left within the tube. This can be clumsy and lead to an unsightly mess as the tube becomes crumpled and disfigured.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to material dispensers. These include devices that have been patented and disclosed in patent application publications. However, the devices in the known art have several drawbacks. Some devices are wall-mounted and require the user to prime the device with material. These wall-mounted devices are not convenient and are not portable, thus they have no use outside the room in which they are installed. Other devices utilize clips or clamps to wring the tube. However, these devices are clumsy and do not address the problem of the unsightly mess that is left behind or that results from rolling or squeezing the tube in such a manner. The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing material dispensing devices.